toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Arukana
DJ section Hi Aru, DJ here. Just wanted to ask you, since you are admin here, what color do you want your name to be presented? User:Djoletz, User talk:Djoletz 20:59, April 20th 2014 Yahoo Section With the rules you've presented so far I don't have a problem with any of them except one. It says "All beasts need to have some way they can be cooked especially the special preparation ingredients." I don't think all fanon beasts should be food. I mean, there are plenty of canon beasts that are stated to be useless as food, such as the Troll Kong. And I also agree that Divine and Demon beasts should only be used in storylines [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Green Section Done. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey I added the IGO and Bishokukai, but we need to talk about how we're going to do membership and I had an idea, when you can, let's meet up on the chat room to talk it out [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Aru DJ here. Me and Phant discussed about things he said in his last message to you. We thought that members of IGO that were killed can be replaced by fanon characters. Also, we could make up divisions of the IGO and some organizations affiliated with it. The same goes with the Bishokukai and NEO, but the leaders cannot be directly connected with something. Sounds good? -- 19:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) In addition with that, we have also talked about the cooking techniques: Revitilizing Cooking, Taste Change, and Joa's other techniques. We should have it where for Revitilizing cooking, it can be possible, but someone's character needs to have a knife and have learned it from someone who is an expert on it. Other than that, the other techniques should be put on hold until we learn if others know about them as well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) you never cease to amaze me Aru, nice job! Thanks again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey If anyone comes on here or in the FTF, meet up in the chat room cuz we need to make an official rule page of the whole wiki to make sure we set the boundaries for the wiki. Do not wait, feel free to share ideas and be sure to send them to the other admins. also I have some information I need to share when I will be able to get on the chat room, so I'll try to be on when I can [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) If it has to be something truly amazing to awaken the ability should we put a minimum capture level on the ingredients that can cause the ability to awaken? Or just require it be a complex ingredient and explain why the ingredient has the ability to awaken the chef's "hearing its voice"? Or both? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and Thanks Hey dude, first off I know I'm a little late but thanks for what you said on my B-day card Phantom made. I didn't check it again until now. But does the photoshop gift still stand? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't know much about photoshop but this seems like this would be kinda hard, so don't feel pressured to do it or anything. Would it be possible to change all the light pink on his hat and bowtie to a sky blue color like #1DACD6 (Bright Cerulean) and the darker pink on his hat (the ribbon with the hearts on it) and bowtie to a darker blue like #0247FE (Blue (RYB))? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:45, April 25, 2014 (UTC)